A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by KBones
Summary: The wind stung her face, the grass was wet between her toes. She followed him silently. She was in her nightgown. "Where are we going Castiel?" She whispered softly, not sure if the angel can hear her. He didn't stop, just kept walking forward.


**Just a little tribute to my favorite character from Supernatural, Castiel. Enjoy 3 Ai~**

* * *

_A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes_

_The wind stung her face, the grass was wet between her toes. She followed him silently. She was in her nightgown._

"_Where are we going Castiel?" She whispered softly, not sure if the angel can hear her. He didn't stop, just kept walking forward, then his gruff voice met her ears._

"_Just a little longer, then we'll talk."_

_She sighed and continued to follow him. He'd suddenly woke her in the middle of the night, literally shook her awake and told her to follow, not giving her a chance to grab her shoes or put on a coat. When Castiel finally stopped she wasn't paying attention and walked straight into his back. He smiled slightly._

"_You should be more careful, Lucy" He said softly, more softly than she had ever heard him speak. She looked down and mumbled an apology. The wind was blowing gently, Lucy hid behind her hair, unable to stop a shiver._

"_You're cold." It was a statement. Lucy didn't reply. Suddenly she felt a warmth around her, " take my jacket, I forgot, humans can feel so much more than angels." _

_The jacket smelt faintly of cologne, it smelled of him, Lucy wrapped it around herself tightly, trapping whatever heat Castiel had given it._

"_Why are we here Castiel? What's going on?" She whispered softly. Castiel turned away._

"_For many years I have stood by my brothers and sisters, I have simply just watched as people have suffered in the name of my father. Since being here, with Dean, with Sam...with you. I've began to feel. This is bad for an angel, feeling leads to doubt. How can I doubt my father?" His voice was strained, fists clenched. Lucy walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. _

"_I do not believe this is bad Cas, I mean how much have you learned from being here with us?"_

"_I have learn many things, but many human customs still confuse me, I mean what's wrong with hugging a stranger? I mean you hug your friends right? It's just a way of greeting people."_

_Lucy laughed. " Many humans would think it's strange if you just randomly started hugging them, you would probably get smacked in the face."_

"_Oh, I see..." He paused, she felt his shoulders tense under her hand. "Would you smack me if I hugged you?"_

"_Of course not, you are my friend, silly." Lucy smiled, and suddenly Castiel turned and pulled her close to him. He was warm. After a few seconds Lucy wrapped her arms around Castiel's back, confused to why he was acting so strangely._

"_Cas, what's wrong?" She looked up at him._

_He looked troubled for a second, but something changed in his mind._

"_I am considering disobedience"_

_His lips were on hers._

_The kiss was chaste, but sweet, he held her close, a hand on her face a serene smile on his face. Lucy was speechless._

"_C-C-Cas" She stuttered out. He looked confused. He started to back away._

"_I-I apologize, I don't know what came over me..." He trailed off, hurt. Lucy realized that Cas probably thinks her hesitance was rejection._

"_Cas wait, don't go!" She ran forward, grabbing onto his shirt. He stopped. _

"_Don't leave me." She reached up and touched his face. He copied her, she leaned into his hand. "I want this, I want to be with you Cas."_

_He smiled softly and their lips met once again._

_

* * *

_

"Lucy...Lucy" She felt an arm on her shoulder. She was dreaming again.

"Go away..." She grumbled sadly.

"You are the one that was calling out to me."

Lucy jumped up. Castiel was leaning over, sitting on the edge of her bed. He had a puzzled look. "You humans confuse me."

Lucy mumbled something, and looked away._ Stupid, stupid stupid. _Castiel was talking again, she ignored the voice in her head.

"-talking about me in your sleep."

Lucy sat up against the headboard. "Sorry, I was dreaming...I have a tendency to talk in my sleep..." She looked away, fighting to hide the blush that was evident on her face.

Castiel looked confused again. "What is it like to dream?"

Lucy was taken back by the question, it took her a few moments to reply. " Uhh, well it's like...I guess reality, you don't really know you are dreaming until you wake up. You can dream about anything your imagination can create."

"And you was dreaming about me?"

"Erm...well...yes" She sighed in defeat.

"I see, interesting." He smiled. "You do this often?"

_Oh God just kill me now...NO NO wait, I didn't mean that! I like living, I like living very much._

Castiel was staring at her.

Lucy was beginning to feel very awkward.

Castiel stood, " I should leave you to sleep, we have a big mission tomorrow"

" Mission?"

"I don't think I was ment to tell you that..." He trailed off.

"Sleep well Lucy."

"Wait Cas!" She jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly. He smiled.

"If you ever need me, just call my name. I will come to you. Doesn't matter if you are awake or asleep, call my name,and I will be there, my friend."

There was the sound of wings, and Lucy was alone.


End file.
